We can do anything right?
by CrazyMeganekko
Summary: Meet Sockette Volta and Tezuki Woods. Two perfectly abnormal girls trying to get by, and have the most fun doing it. But when their pasts fizzle up and the present closes in, can they handle it? Random plot holes, maybe a real plot later


**Hey, CrazyMeganekko here. Thought I'd try my hand at fanfiction here. This is pretty much just and opening filler-type-thing because I had no other ideas how to start it (I went though several mental drafts, but it's not like you care orz)**

**Special thanks to Tobuio and MarillaofFlames for dealing with my laziness**

**Super Speshul thanks to Moony for, well, everything**

**Lastly, Soul eater does not belong to me. If it did there would be giant beavers. Everywhere.**

* * *

"All finished"

The blonde-haired girl lifted the wielding mask from her face and put down her blow torch. In front of her was a stitched-together swivel chair with rockets attached. And a rather steep hill. The girl pulled out a walky-talky from her white jacket pocket.

"I'm all set over here, Tei."

"Whatever. It's your funeral, Sockette." Responded the dry emotionless voice.

"Hey, c'mon! When have I ever NOT been right?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

The two plugs sprouting out Sockette's head sputtered out electricity in annoyance.

"Just turn the red dial and power up the rockets."

"Can I have your stuff if you die, though?"

More electricity explodes.

"You really have a warped sense of humor…" Sockette pushed up her glasses and she boarded the chair and strapped on her helmet.

"Ready when you are, good buddy!" she said enthusiastically

"Igniting in 3…2…1."

The rockets went off without a hitch. Only a blur and the trailing screams of delight were left behind at the top of the hill. Pedestrians scurried and leaped to make way for the speeding girl. Various curse words followed the panicking. And during the entire time, Sockette just flashed her goofy smile. This was the last day of vacation, and a new semester started at Shibusen tomorrow, so the two partners wanted to do one more stunt. Or, rather, Sockette wanted to. Tei didn't really give an opinion.

Sockette and her speeding chair was rapidly approaching the foot of the hill. She could make out some shapes in the distance. One of a wooden ramp and the other of a red haired girl standing arms folded next to it.

'Maybe you do know how to have fun Tei' Sockette thought.

Almost right after her thought processed, the wheels of the chair skated over the smooth wooden surface and lifted off into the air. As the sun melted upon her face, Sockette felt a burst of euphoria as she flew threw the air. Her body lifted ever so lightly from the seat as Sockette thought this moment would go on forever.

However, it ended the worst way possible.

The rockets ran out of juice mid air, and Sockette's expression changed entirely and she and her chair went spiraling toward the asphalt. Her face painfully met the hard ground, and she heard a violent crashing noise nearby.

"Or maybe you're trying to kill me…." She barely managed to say.

As soon as she could muster up her strength, the blond meister managed to sit up. Her partner was a good way's away, one hand carefully whittling away with a carving knife at a piece of wood being held by the other hand. A vein or two popped in her head.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL KINDA PARTNER ARE YOU? LOOK AT ME! I'M INJURED AND YOU CONTINUE TO CARVE AWAY ON YOUR STUPID WOOD! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO 'DYING FOR YOUR MEIS-"

"You're yelling at me. You seem just fine."

Sockette was too busy yelling to notice Tei walk right in front of her. She struggled to stand up, brushed her clothes, and grimaced at a nasty scrape on her elbow.

"Boy, did I crash and BURN!" she remarked, stretching out her back.

"You're not the only thing that crashed and burned."

Tei pointed behind her partner to the scattered parts of the former swivel chair.

"Oh, SHIT!"

Sockette frantically gathered all the broken pieces and attempted to put them back together.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NOOO! What am I gonna do? And after I already went through the trouble of stealing it..."

Tei slowly walked over to her gloomy partner, picked up a piece, and carefully examined it.

"It broke." She concluded.

"I KNOW THAT!" Sockette snapped, then proceeded to nervously examining the broken swivel chair.

"Man, if he finds out I might as well be dead…."

"To be fair, you should have prepared for this."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

The weapon pulled up her ponytail, which was a habit of hers when she was deep in thought.

"Well, if it's beyond repair, let's replace it." Tei suggested.

"C'mon, Tei; you know we barely have enough money as it is." Sockette responded

"I didn't say we were gonna buy one." The weapon pulled out her carving knife from her pocket

* * *

"Hey, Tei."

"Yes?"

"Did I mention you're a genius yet?"

"Only around thirty-eight times."

The two girls were in Tei's workshop, a small room in their apartment with a work bench and lots of wood. In front of them rested a swivel chair, identical to the one they broke, made entirely out of wood. Sockette slid it back and forth, then sat down.

"It even feels like it!" she exclaimed.

"You owe me big time for this" Tei replied

Electricity sparked out from Sockette's plugs. Her mouth spread into a smile as she sprung up and gave her partner a big hug.

"Sockette…." Tei said in a disturbed matter

The blonde meister quickly released

"Sorry, forgot you didn't like to be hugged."

"Whatever, let's just bring the chair back before old screw-head notices it's gone."

"On it." Sockette lifted the chair almost effortlessly as Tei opened the door.


End file.
